Vrak
Vrak'http://blog.samuraicast.com/power-rangers-megaforce-villain/ is the main enemy of the Mega Rangers and antagonist of Power Rangers Megaforce and Power Rangers Super Megaforce. He is the younger brother of Prince Vekar and the second son of Emperor Mavro, thus being one of the three members of the alien royal family. He serves Admiral Malkor and Prince Vekar and shares his rank as their second-in-command with Creepox and Damaras, respectively. His main role is as an intermediary and tactician to the many villainous militaries he is an affiliate of. Vrak is a member of both Warstar and Armada. Character History Royal Heritage Born into alien royalty, Vrak is the son of Emperor Mavro and younger brother of Prince Vekar. Due to being the competent of the two sons, Vrak is Mavro's favorite son. Despite this, he is still 2nd in line to the throne while Vekar 1st due to being older, a similar concept to medieval heredity. They own the Aurora Box, a powerful box which can supercharge any monster. At some point in his life, Vrak was working on a Powermid. He only needed one ingredient left to complete it, which was to harvest the energies emitted from an intense storm. Despite not being able to get the weather to cooperate, he still kept the Powermid just in case an opportunity to use it showed up. Between these events, Drill Horn and Tresnag became Vrak's servants. They may have been assigned to Vrak by his father or simply hand-picked by Vrak before he mostly left the Armada to work on his own. Joining Warstar and Invasion of Earth Eventually, Vrak joined the Insectoid ranks as Warstar selected Earth as its next target. He took the Aurora Box and the Powermid with him. He presented them as the most prized relics of his family, which became weapons of Warstar and, through a combination of his competence, royal offerings and highly influence at Warstar, he rose to second-in-command of the Insectoids alongside Creepox, serving directly under the all-powerful Admiral Malkor. Vrak first encountered the Mega Rangers in his Earth Armor. He tested the Rangers with Loogies to test their fighting skills. Seeing how the Rangers defeated the Loogies with ease, Vrak left the scene. During his next encounter with the Power Rangers, Vrak deals with them personally while Dizchord plays his music to annoy the world and to supercharge the Loogies. When Dizchord was defeated, Vrak retreated. Vrak incites Creepox to confront face-to-face with the Red Ranger. Vrak appears in his Earth Armor and bears witness to the destruction of Creepox. Vrak calls Creepox a fool, but ponders that he can still be used one final time and calls his Zombats to make Creepox huge. But Creepox is destroyed by the Rangers. Toxic Mutant Alliance On Malkor's order, Vrak then forged a coalition with Bigs and Bluefur so that Insectoids and Mutants could join forces and topple humanity together. However, Vrak secretly intended to secure the planet under his own rule. To do so, he leads the lesser Toxic Mutants in order to use them to his own ends and hires many of them to sic against the Mega Rangers without reporting to Malkor and, on occasion, without doing so to Bigs and Bluefur as well. When Vrak heard about Robo Knight, he came up with a plan to capture Robo Knight and bend him to his will. Finding a perfect monster to capture Robo Knight, Vrak summoned Psychotick to capture him. When Robo Knight was captured, Robo Knight was placed in a cage to drain him of his energies. During Robo Knight's final moments, the Rangers arrived to free him. Eventually Robo Knight escaped by transmitting his energies drained to the tick back to his power cell and defeated Vrak and Psychotick. Outmatched, Vrak retreated. Overhearing about the Power Rangers talking about the Wild Sword while examining an insect, Vrak embarked on a quest to claim the Wild Sword from the Black Mountains. He sent Distractor to distract the Power Rangers. Finding out the Wild Sword is protected by a force field, Vrak tricked the Rangers into retrieving it. Vrak proceeded to test it's power on a city, and the Rangers clashed for control. After discovering that the Wild Sword would only obey the Rangers, Troy risked his life to claim it. Failing to hold on to it's power, the power of the Wild Sword was transferred to Troy. After a last ditch effort to defeat the Rangers, Vrak teleported away after proving no match against his enhanced foes and left Distractor and his minions to finish them, but to no avail. Sometime later, Vrak resorted to lend Bigs and Bluefur the Aurora Box. He had it tested on the Dream Snatcher. Although Dream Snatcher was defeated, Bigs and Bluefur would once again use the Aurora Box in their next plot. Establishing An Army of His Own Some time after the deaths of Bigs and Bluefur, Vrak established his personal base. He placed his first creation, Metal Alice, in command. During Malkor's absence, Vrak saw an opportunity to usurp his power and prove his worth to his Royal Family. Alice orchestrated three onslaughts: the first involving Rotox and his upgraded state Rotox DX, the second with Rico the Robot to study human emotions in order to cripple the Rangers, and the third by having Metal Alice personally derailing train stations to throw humanity into chaos. , but failed as the Power Rangers thwarted all of their plans. Death When Malkor awakened from his cocoon, Vrak participated in the invasion of Earth. His role was to land the Warstar Ship, annihilating Harwood County while truly intending to crash onto Malkor and the Rangers. Before the Warstar Spaceship crashed to Earth, the Rangers managed to blast Malkor using the Ultra Gosei Great Megazord to the ship, causing an explosion whose ensuing flames consumed both. The two were presumed dead by both the Armada and the Mega Rangers. Cyborg Resurrection Sometime after the Power Rangers defeated the Insectoids, Metal Alice visited the wreckage site of Admiral Malkor's Warstar Spaceship and found Vrak's body. Realizing that Vrak's mind could be salvaged, she took his body to their underwater lair to be revived as a cyborg. As a side effect, Vrak had little to no memory of who he was as his mind was still adjusting to being a cyborg. Metal Alice then reintroduced Vrak to the Rangers, much to their shock. Vrak took on the Rangers, easily beating them. Then Vrak threatened to destroy a skyscraper full of people if they continued fighting. Suddenly Vrak malfunctioned causing Metal Alice to take him back to their lair, but not before firing the missile. The Rangers managed to stop the missile in the nick of time. During his repairs, a mysterious figure appeared introducing himself as a Messenger of the approaching Armada. After Vrak's repairs, Vrak, Metal Alice, and the Messenger led an assault on the rangers. The Messenger fought Troy while Metal Alice battled Robo Knight and Vrak took on the rest. However the Rangers managed to push them back, forcing the trio to retreat. Back in the underwater lair, the Messenger had Metal Alice show past clips to Vrak to speed up his mind adjusting to his new body. Now with his memory fully restored, Vrak assaults the Rangers stating that it will be their final duel and the end of Earth's resistance. Although Vrak was clearly capable of destroying the Rangers, Vrak wanted them to suffer while watching Earth get taken over by the Armada so he teleported back to his lair. At the same time, the Armada entered the Solar System. The next day, Vrak led another assault against the Power Rangers. Before entering the battle personally, Vrak had Loogies and three Rotox models attack the Rangers which were easily defeated. Then Vrak makes his appearance and fights the Rangers, managing to disable their Morphers when they used the Ultra Dynamic Strike. Then the Messenger appeared to finish the Rangers off with a powerful energy beam. Robo Knight then used his internal power to restore his Morpher and fired an attack to counter the Messenger's attack and used the last of his power to restore the Rangers' morphers. With their powers restored, the Rangers used the Ultra Dynamic Strikes and Robo Knight's Vulcan Cannon to defeat the Messenger. After that Metal Alice arrived to the scene. Drained of his energies, Metal Alice pushed him out of the way to defeat the Rangers but she malfunctioned when Troy slashed her at her weak spot and exploded. At the same time the Armada arrived at Earth. Going Into Hiding Now as a head, the Messenger told Vrak to retreat as none of the Armada's soldiers would recognize him in his cyborg form. Vrak thanked Metal Alice for her loyalty and leaves shortly after she self-destructs. He then tells the Rangers that they are about to be destroyed, only regretting that he couldn't do it himself, before going into hiding. Instead of putting effort in finding his brother Vrak since the Armada could not create a tracking device, Prince Vekar marked Vrak as dead and went straight to the invasion of Earth. It is possible that Vrak is hiding in his underwater lair, trying to contact the Armada about his survival and/or simply waiting things out for a perfect opportunity to seize the throne as Prince of the Armada by usurping Vekar. If that is not the case, another perfect opportunity to prove his worth to his father. At some point while in hiding, his brother Vekar found the Powermid Vrak was working on in Mount Edonova. It seems that Vrak was trying to get the weather to cooperate, but failed much like his previous attempts. Controlling Robo Knight and Return At some point after going into hiding, Vrak found Robo Knight's lifeless body. Vrak happened to not have the proper resources to recharge Robo Knight to bend him to his will. He needed a Sixth Ranger power source. While he waited for a perfect opportunity to make his next moves, Vrak plotted his master plan. Robo Knight was vital for the plan. At the same day of Prince Vekar's death during night time, Vrak saw the perfect opportunity to make his next time. He built his first drill using technology from his lair on the land as he "lamented" over Vekar's death. Then captured Orion and brought him to his underwater lair to have his energies drained to transfer to Robo Knight and create three powerful Gosei Orbs which has the ability to control the elements. He also hacked into Gosei from Orion's morpher to disable all the Legendary powers, leaving only the regular Megaforce powers usable. The next morning, Vrak waited for the Rangers to tell them of his master plan. He told them that he will have three giant drills destroy Earth (one drill each for the sky, land and sea) as well as having Orion and Robo Knight captured. He even thanked the Rangers for killing Vekar, much to their shock. He fought the Rangers, but decided to retreat even though he had the upper hand, stating that he wants them to suffer. He even showed Robo Knight in mini zord mode before teleporting. In his lair, Vrak began to transfer the energies drained from Orion into Robo Knight, bending him to his will. He presented Robo Knight to Drill Horn and Tresnag. Vrak went to the city once more and revealed to the Rangers that he has Robo Knight under his control. He had him briefly fight the Rangers and retreated after, stating that the Rangers are vital to his plans in succeeding. Later, Vrak attacked the city again with Robo Knight and Tresnag. Noah fights Robo Knight and Vrak while the rest of the Rangers fight Tresnag. Not participating any longer in the battle, Vrak and Robo Knight retreated, leaving Tresnag to carry out the plan. When the Rangers beaten Tresnag, he turned into a giant drill for the sea. Vrak thanked the Rangers for doing so. Sometime after Tresnag turned into a giant drill, Vrak had Robo Knight and Drill Horn attack the Rangers. Drill Horn dealt with Emma, Gia, Noah and Jake while Robo Knight dealt with Troy. Sometime after Drill Horn was defeated, Robo Knight was freed from Vrak's control. Drill Horn turned into a giant drill for the sky. Vrak taunted and thanked the Rangers stating that due to being too focused on freeing Robo Knight, they didn't think twice about defeating Drill Horn as he would turn into another drill, much like Tresnag did. As Vrak announced that his victory is at hand, Robo Knight attacked the underwater lair. The two engaged into a battle. Vrak had his lair self destruct as he teleported out of the way in hopes of killing both Orion and Robo Knight. However, Robo Knight managed to save Orion by transferring his lifeforce into him and escaped the lair on time. Due to this, Robo Knight now lives into Orion. Final Battle With the Rangers As Vrak's plan reached it's climax, Vrak inserted his three power orbs into the drills as the solar eclipse started. Just then, the Megaforce Rangers (minus Robo Knight and Orion) came to put a stop to Vrak's plan. The Rangers used Ultra Mode against Vrak, only for it to be outclassed. As Vrak prepared his finisher move, the Rangers used the Megaforce blaster against him. When all hope seemed lost, the Rangers managed to tap into their full power, sending Vrak's attack right back at him, however he survived barely hurt. Vrak said that the only way to stop his plan is to destroy him. Hearing that, Troy harnessed the power of the eclipse combined with his full power and performed an Eclipse Slash directly at Vrak's natural chest armor which was the main controller of the drills and where the Legendary Ranger powers were stored. With the chest armor slashed, Vrak crashed to the ground, laying there lifelessly. As with Vrak's death, the giant drills disappeared into thin air, putting a stop to Vrak's master plan and the Legendary Ranger powers restored. Personality Vrak is portrayed as intelligent and scheming as he usually comes up with complex plans when conquering worlds. Unlike his brother, Prince Vekar, who is impulsive and quick-tempered, Vrak tends to keep his cool even after defeats. Vrak has also shown a desire for greatness as he secretly wants to usurp Admiral Malkor's power and take control of the Insectoids as the new leader to Warstar. Though his father favors him over Vekar, he wants to prove his worth to his family as a whole. Vrak also has some cold traits to his personality and has no qualms about backstabbing or getting rid of his allies to achieve success and is willing to abandon his allies if they fail, such as Metal Alice and The Messenger. He hates his brother Vekar as shown when he was proud that he died, stating that he is now 1st in line to the throne and that the Rangers did him a favor of killing him. Vrak has also demonstrated some traits as a thief like when he attempted to steal the Wild Sword and may also be a scientist as he has been shown to be able to design and create complex robots. As a cyborg, Vrak became significantly darker, more focused and serious as well as completely devoid of any emotions or feelings he may have had in his fully organic state. Skills and Abilities *'Durability: As an Insectoid, he has a high defense thanks to his armor, characteristical of an elite Insectoid. His defense is higher in his Mutant-like Earth Armor and greater still when he is converted into a cyborg by Metal Alice. His natural chest armor in his true form provides Vrak with a naturally high defense. *'Energy Wield': In all of his forms, Vrak has the ability to manipulate energy to a great extent. *'Comet Shots': Vrak can fire comets from his hands and launch them directly at his opponents. Though the attack is weak, it can temporarily stun foes. *'Double Shotburst': Vrak can fire two devastating energy beams from his hands. It can also give off temporary paralysis. *'Energy Whips': Vrak can fire energy based whips, which he can use to wrap around his target as a means to pull them towards him. *'Cyber Blast': Vrak can fire energy blasts from his hands and chest in his mechanical form. *'Aura Burst': As a cyborg, Vrak can repel his enemies with a massive energy flare. *'Divine Flare Blast': Vrak can fire a white-hued blast from his wings in his true state as a royal prince. *'Telepathy': Vrak can focus his mind to talk to his minions from afar if he is not with them in person. *'Shapeshifting': Vrak has the ability to alter his forms. He normally does this to blend in with other villains or to do battle. Additionally, Vrak's strength varies depending on form. It is heavily implied that Vrak can only access his full power in his true form. *'Teleportation': Vrak uses this ability to move from place to place, although he usually uses a small, personal spaceship of his own to move great distances as a means to conserve energy. *'Energy Deflection': After being turned into a cyborg, Vrak gained the ability to absorb attacks and fire it right back at his opponents from his chest. Should Vrak fire the attack at a machine, it would be capable of disabling it. Eg. Vrak firing the Ultra Dynamic Strike back at the Rangers' morphers. This, however, takes a lot of energy and leaves him in a weakened state. *'Energy Absorption': Vrak could catch an attack and absorb it within him. He first displayed this ability against the Trifusion attack. Unlike the Energy Deflection technique, this ability wouldn't take a lot of energy from him meaning that it would simply increase his energy level. *'Chest Grenades': As a cyborg, Vrak can fire missiles from his chest. *'Cyber Rangs': After becoming a cyborg, Vrak gained the ability to throw these boomerang-like projectiles from his hands. Vrak would also use these to slash his opponents when he is near them or to counter attacks by blocking them. *'Elemental Control': While being converted into a cyborg by Metal Alice, Vrak gained the ability to control the elements to a limited extent. He later gained the ability to control the elements to a great extent thanks to the three Gosei Orbs he created using Orion's life force. *'Flight': As a cyborg, Vrak has the ability to fly thanks to being equipped with thrusters in his feet. It is hinted that Vrak can fly using his wings in his true form. Arsenal Vrak possesses a variety of arsenal. He possesses the Zombats which he uses to enlarge monsters. In his Warstar form, Vrak wields a spear which is used during battle and possibly to symbolize authority towards his servants. In his Mutant form, Vrak wields claws which are strapped into his hands. Vrak sports three large pointed claws per hand. He would normally use them to attack his opponents. In his Cyborg form, Vrak uses cyberrangs which are boomerang-like objects he uses to launch at his opponents, slash them or to counter attacks. In his true form, Vrak wields a sword and three powerful orbs which contain the power of sky, land and sea. Power Vrak's power varies depending on whatever form he is in (in his true form, Vrak is at his full power). He is the least strongest of the main villains in the series on either his Insectoid or Mutant guises, being no stronger and sometimes not even as strong as the regular monster-of-the-day, preferring to use his intellect to gather information about the Megaforce. Nevertheless, Vrak possesses several abilities that tend to come in handy during battle and other situations. After his supposed demise, Vrak's lifeless body was recovered from the Warstar Spaceship wreckage and his mind was slavaged by Metal Alice. With 60% of his being mechanized, he exceeds Bigs, Bluefur and Creepox and rivals both Metal Alice and the Messenger. Upon regaining enough strength to return to his organic self, Vrak restored his original might as well as the ability to alter forms as revealed from each of his forms to another, his power becoming second only to that of the nigh-almighty Admiral Malkor. It is unknown how strong Vrak was in his true form prior to becoming a cyborg. It can be presumed that it was stronger than his Insectoid and Mutant forms as well as already stronger than his cyborg form. Vrak's forms Throughout his time battling the Mega Rangers, Vrak changes his form several times. - Earth Armor= Vrak's Earth Armor is an evolved fighting form. It is used to battles with the Mega Rangers on Earth, and also around the Toxic Mutants, since he is the intermediary between Admiral Malkor and Bigs/Bluefur. It's Chupacabra-themed and reminiscent of the Toxic Mutants. Other names for this form includes "Toxic Mutant form" and "Mutant form". - Cyborg Vrak= Cyborg Vrak is the result of Metal Alice's diabolical machinations, after he was destroyed along with Malkor's ship, she rebuilds him as a Cyborg. However in this form, Vrak has lost his memories. Over time, with fights with the rangers and with Metal Alice's help, Vrak regains those memories. In this form, Vrak can blast "Chest Grenades", and launch his arms as "Cyberangs", at opponents. - True form= This form is known as Vrak's true form. It is far more powerful than his other forms since he could access his full power in it. This form is also known as "Prince Vrak". This form will make its appearance in Super Megaforce. }} Notes * In Power Rangers Megaforce Mega Bloks, Vrak's Earth Armor is named Vrax http://blog.samuraicast.com/power-rangers-megaforce-mega-bloks-toys/ Mega Bloks reveals Armored Vrax. *It is also shown in The Messenger that there is a possibility that Vrak possesses powers similar to the Megaforce cards even though that might not be the case for the fact that Metal Alice had given him upgrades. **Additionally Brajira of the Messiah, the counterpart of Vrak from Tensou Sentai Goseiger, is a fallen Gosei Angel who has the power to use all the Gosei Angel tribe power. *Vrak is the only villain in Power Rangers Megaforce to appear in Power Rangers Super Megaforce whose counterpart Brajira of the Messiah did not appear in the main series of Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger. *It is unknown when Drill Horn and Tresnag became his personal servants given the fact that Vrak stated they were always loyal to him. A possibility is that, they were his servants since during the time when he was with the Armada Royal Family before joining Warstar. See Also References Category:Megaforce Category:Warstar (Megaforce) Category:Toxic Beasts Category:Super Megaforce Category:Final PR Villains Category:The Armada Category:Robots (Megaforce) Category:Main PR Villains